When they keep fighting it
by GIGIbelle
Summary: This is like a small scene in season 5 , where Blair confronts Dan about his feelings  .., mostly spec


**This is kinda the direction i think dan and Blair r going in the show, this serously isnt that great but sept26 is still to far away. Anyways i hope u enjoy and if u dont then u go write something..for real tho..i need some new fics to pass the time lol**

**i dont own gossip girl( do we really have to say that...)  
><strong>

Blair opens the door to the loft knowing full well that Dan rarely locks it

"uhh Blair, what are you doing here" Dan looks at his wristwatch "I thought we were going to the exhibit on Wednesday?" he says slightly confused while mentally checking the calendar in his head on what day it is.

"Yes we are, or rather we were but not anymore"

Dan looks at her with a confused expression on his face "ok well, no problem it will be opened all week we can rain check to-"

Blair interrupted him "no rain check, we- I mean you and I are simply not going"

Dan still not getting the hint continues suggesting other venues that could go to instead until Blair finally shuts him up.

"Humphrey! I said no... I come to realize that this friend thing not working out i don't think its a good idea for us to hang out anymore"

Dan sits back down on his couch, his face doesn't hide the hurt in his eyes and simply asks "Why?" after all his been through these past couple of months with Blair, it seems quite strange that she chooses a time in which most of the drama has settled to end their friendship. Ever since she got back from Monaco with ring and Louis in tow, he had swallowed his feelings and been there for her as a friend, though that also made him susceptible to helping during her wedding preparations and a few schemes involving Louis' sister Beatrice, he still enjoyed spending time with her. It's been almost two weeks since things ended with Louis, for reasons he is still not sure of but he has seen her during that time and though he admits she was still mourning the end of the relationship and wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, things between him and her didn't change, well so he thought.

Blair sits on the seat next to him so she did not have to look at him "I went to see Chuck" as if it answered his question. Dan simply nodded.

Of course Chuck, it was stupid of him to believe that the wedding was off because Blair knew she was not ready for such a commitment or that she chosen herself rather than follow expectations. Everything always goes back to Chuck, he not sure if he angry or envious. Though Chuck has been present throughout the whole Louis ordeal, he kept an amicable distance from her and her fiancé and seemingly indifference towards his own friendship with Blair. With Chuck back into the picture it doesn't surprise him that he asked Blair to end their friendship, but what does surprise him is that she actually doing it.

In a fraction of seconds his face went from hurt to angry. Before he had time to gather up the words that were circling his head, Blair began to talk again

"I don't think I can trust you anymore...he told me about how you feel, you said you felt nothing, you were supposed to be my friend, but you were keeping stuff from me while I told you everything, I poured my heart out to you so many times and... and... _slightly exasperated..._ I really don't want it to be true Dan "she said pleading for him to tell her what chuck told her was a lie though she knew deep down it wasn't.

Dan's frustration shown by his hand running through the back of his head "Blair, I wasn't going to do anything about them, honestly...I was just being your friend, that all I swear"

Blair get off the coach and is now staring down at him as she yells "Really then why all those lectures about my future and if I was ready for marriage and if I was happy with Louis and my education, wasn't that your way of getting me to realize I'm supposed to be with you, seriously Humphrey keep the manipulations to the masters, Chuck doesn't need you as a rival"

Dan has yet to look up to her, his eyes still fixed on the leg of the coffee table "Blair...he sighs slightly...I was just trying to be a friend, I had no notion nor did I expect you to come to me. I wasn't trying to convince you of anything, I just wanted you to go into it with your eyes opened, and I wouldn't want your decision to be anyone but your own"

A few moments passed, Blair's anger subsided and she goes back to her seat next to Dan "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dan finally turns his head to her with a small grin "About my feelings? (As if it was the funniest thing)...Well I don't know, I didn't really no were to schedule it you know should I have done it the week you ignored me after the first kiss... or during that time where you told Chuck that kissing me made you want him, I know though I should've done it right after when you told me I meant nothing to you that would have been a perfect time don't you think, right before that prince came along and you getting engaged and that whole 'your dreams coming true stuff'"..."look Blair my feelings would have just complicated things for you, you didn't need that and I can make do without the humiliation"

Though he was heavy on the sarcasm, the under toning hurt was not lost to her "I said the kiss meant nothing"

"Yes I got it the first time" Dan replied

"You said that I said that you meant nothing and that's not true, I said the kiss meant nothing, not you" she said plainly

"The difference doesn't matter Blair, I just thought we were friends, I was ok with being just friends "he looks at her earnestly

"Why"

"I knew your feeling towards me aren't quite ideal but you weren't disgusted enough not to be my friend, and I guess I didn't want to lose the opportunity, am not an idiot who thinks you'd love me too just by us hanging out, it's hard enough to get a regular girl to like me let alone The Blair Waldorf, I don't think I can handle such an impossible feat." he chuckles lightly

"Well you can't" Blair replied jokingly though the use of the word love was not lost to her.

He smiles at her, and she knows his trying to lighten the mood but his voice didn't seem to comply as it still had a hint of sadness "I know"

That probably should have settled things, she should've just ended the conversation there and left the loft, but she didn't. Blair could not resist the urge, which is pretty rare but she just had to ask him "You don't love me, right?" It would make it easier if this was just some crush he developed to pass the time until Serena gets her head out of the clouds and back to his arms.

Dan surprises her by taking her hand and looks straight into her eyes as he responds to her in full sincerity "I do, but as a friend Blair, I don't think I can handle loving you as anything more than as a friend, if you just let me be, I wont ask for anything more."

Blair wanted to look away, she always been on the receiving end of these scenarios, the one with the broken heart not the one doing the breaking, and to Dan Humphrey no less. He has become her friend, one of the few people she can confide in and she does care about him, she really does and she hates him for it, for letting her care, for him caring. She hates him for handing her his heart just so she can break it. She doesn't want this role, this is Chuck's role, he plays it so well, or Serena she makes it seem effortless. And as if he was reading her thoughts Dan's says "its fine Blair, am not asking you to do anything, can't you just ignore it, we can just pretend this never happened, seriously it's not a big deal"

Looking at Dan, she couldn't help but ask herself way she didn't love him, why is it after all these years of wanted to be loved, she finds someone who loves her, and it happens when she had no more love to give in return. She gave her heart to Chuck, and basically juiced whatever left of it to Louis, there was nothing left to give. Dan deserves more than that, he deserves someone that can make him happy, someone who can love him just as much as he does her. Maybe she can pretend, she can pretend to be that girl just for a while, he get bored sooner or later and it will all workout right, she can just be with him for a little bit, just to get a taste of pure love.

"What if we try again?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan replied

She cups his face moving closer to him "the kiss, maybe things have changed, I think we should try it again"

"Blair..."

"Just one Dan, just once" she leans in

Their lips about to touch but then he leans back resting his forehead on hers. His eyes stay closed not wanting this to become just another memory "please Blair, don't do this to me".

She lets go of him and nods, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now"

"Well, umm there this exhibit on Wednesday, I don't know if you've heard of it..."


End file.
